A Blessing in Disguise
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Suatu keuntungan yang tak terduga dibalik sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Sakura hidup bertahun-tahun menelan pahitnya cinta tak terbalaskan disamping itu ada juga laki-laki yang dia beri luka bertubi-tubi dari penolakan. BAD SUMARRY. GaaSaku/SasuHina. M for save.


**A Blessing in Disguise**

**By Ida Akaibara©2013**

**©Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_Suatu keuntungan yang tak terduga dibalik sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan*_

_._

Wanita bersurai merah muda terduduk disudut ruangan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut serasa ingin pecah. Sesekali dia menggeram dan berteriak, tidak ada isak tangis, yang ada hanya hembusan nafas tidak teratur milik sang wanita.

"Sakura, kau sudah gila kau sudah gila!" teriaknya untuk kesekian kalinya saking frustasinya dia sampai membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dinding keras berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Tuhan, semoga aku baik-baik saja dan jauhkan aku dari pria brengsek itu," pintanya dengan kepala menunduk, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan lututnya.

Seiring dengan keterpurukannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sekali ponsel itu berdering sampai nadanya habis Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Siapa yang berani menelpon saat hatinya resah begini? Tidak tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya wanita yang sedang marah jika diganggu ?

Panggilan kedua masih Sakura abaikan, sampai pada panggilan ketiga dan keempat Sakura mendongak. Kalau sampai menelpon berkali-kali berarti ini penting kan? Awas saja sampai tidak penting dia akan membunuh orang yang berani mengusiknya.

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan menuju ranjangnya—tempat dimana ponsel itu berdering dan bergetar dengan liarnya. Matanya melotot begitu melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini. Tuhan ini telepon dari Terumi-sama, pemimpin redaksinya di Konoha News Time. Mati! Pasti...

"Hei bodoh kemana saja kau?! Sampai pemimpin redaksi menelponmu lebih dari satu kali saja pasti ada berita penting. Dasar anak muda, kalau aku jadi kau pasti malu, wartawan bau kencur sudah berani mengabaikan telepon pemimpin redaksi. Dimana posisimu?" hardik si penelpon saat baru saja Sakura memencet icon telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya.

Glek. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kalau dia tahu ini telepon dari Terumi-sama dia juga tidak ingin mengabaikannya. Besok-besok dia akan mengaktifkan mode panggilan yang sekalian membacakan nama penelpon. Nanti akan dia aktifkan! "Ng, gomen-ne, tadi aku baru dari kamar mandi. Posisiku di rumah sekarang, kenapa?"

"Maafmu tidak cukup bagiku. Pusat perbelanjaan Hoshiku yang ada di pusat kota milik keluarga Aburame hangus terbakar, kejadiannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang mungkin masih ada. Cepat kau cari fotonya jangan sampai ketinggalan dan beritanya aku tunggu paling lambat sampai jam enam pagi nanti."

Baru saja Sakura ingin melakukan penolakan telepon sudah di putus. Dasar nenek sihir, tidak tahu situasi hati sedang buruk. Sakura melirik jam di dinding apartemennya sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan dia minta beritanya paling lambat pukul enam pagi besok itu artinya Sakura harus lembur, padahal besok dia kuliah pagi. Nasib-nasib, _happy working_, Sakura. Pekerjaan menjadi wartawan magang itu memang pilihannya tapi jika menjadi wartawan magang yang terus diinjak-injak pemimpin redaksinya itu bukan pilihannya.

Dengan langkah berat dia segera mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang. Dia menutupi _tank top_ yang dia pakai dengan jaket kulit kesayangannya tidak lupa dengan kamera kesayangannya. Dia harus ngebut, awas saja kalau dia tidak dapat gambarnya, dia akan bakar pusat perbelanjaan itu sekali lagi.

.

0o0o0o

.

Benar saja, untung Sakura sigap setibanya dia disana situasi benar-benar riuh. Sirine pemadam kebaran berbunyi dengan keras dan menggetarkan gendang telinga. Gumpalan asap tebal menjulang tinggi menembus langit malam, kibaran cahaya merah yang bersumber dari api yang terus berkobar menjadi pemandangan menakutkan. Puluhan mobil pemadam kebaran baru tiba disana dengan gerakan cepat para pemadam kebaran langsung menyemprotkan air dari selang besar yang mereka bawa. Sakura tidak mau kehilangan momen ini, dengan gerakan cepat dia segera turun dari mobil yang dia parkir sembarangan dan langsung menggantungkan kameranya di leher dan mulai membidik situasi di depannya dalam sebuah foto.

Sakura ikut menyeruang bersama beberapa orang berdiri disekitar gedung dengan wajah cemas. Menurut sumber yang dia dapat tidak ada korban jiwa dalam situasi ini karena selain toko sepi di malam hari. Pada _security_ dan petugas malam lainnya sudah keburu keluar terlebih dahulu saat sirine kebakaran berbunyi. Sakura terus _stand by_ disana sembari mewawancarai beberapa orang yang ada disana. Menurut, Yamato—salah seorang penjaga malam di pusat perbelanjaan itu kebaran terjadi setelah adanya suara ledakan di lantai atas. Masih belum jelas apa penyebab kebaran ini. Api baru bisa dipadamkan satu jam lebih setelah petugas pemadam kebakaran datang. Apinya cukup besar, untung tidak ikut membakar beberapa toko kecil disebelah pusat perbelanjaan ini. Kerugian atas kejadian ini diperkirakan milyaran. Beberapa orang pedagang yang datang setelah mendengar kabar kebakaran ini menangis saat melihat pusat perbelanjaan termegah di Konoha ini menjadi puing-puing bangunan dengan bekar bakaran dimana-mana bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sampai pingsan karena dagangan mereka hangus, penafkahan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, dan mereka sudah pasti harus kembali menata ulang usaha mereka.

Sakura masih mengambil gambar dan sesekali ngobrol dengan beberapa orang disana. Sudah hampir jam satu pagi, Sakura rasa sudah cukup, mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran itu sudah pergi sirine mereka saling bersautan dengan sirine polisi yang datang sesaat setelah mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran itu datang. Mereka segera melilit seluruh bagian toko itu dengan tali kuning.

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya. Jam enam ya, sudah pasti dia tidak tidur hari ini, sial-sial. Belum lagi besok pagi-pagi buta dia harus melaporkan semua berita yang dia buat pada Terumi-sama, bisa-bisa dia ketiduran di kampus. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Setelah melihat mobilnya yang dia parkir sembarangan dengan berlari kecil segera dihampirinya mobilnya tapi disaat langkahnya sudah semakin dekat, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok itu berdiri sambil bersandar di mobilnya.

Pria dengan postur badan tinggi tegap itu bersandar pada sisi kanan mobil Sakura, dia memakai jaket hitam dan celana panjang. Rambut merahnya menyala dalam gelapnya malam. Sakura menggepalkan tangannya. Iblis itu! Ya dia iblis, dia iblis licik dan menjijikan! Orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" hardik Sakura tajam saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari orang itu.

"Aku hanya menebak kau pasti ada disini, jadi aku kemari," jawab orang itu dengan nada datar, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Manik jade itu menembus emeralnya. Mata dengan garis kehitaman seperti panda, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang, satu orang _maniak_ yang tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya.

"Dasar _stalker!_ Pergi kau! Kau tidak dengar ucapanku kemarin? Jangan. Pernah. Temui. Aku. Lagi. Aku. Benci. Padamu," ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum licik! "Tapi aku masih ingin menemuimu. Kenapa membenciku?"

Sakura mendengus sebal, tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia segera memasuki mobilnya yang bahkan lupa dia kunci! Dengan gerakan cepat dia segera memasuki mobilnya berikut orang disebelahnya yang langsung duduk manis di kursi penumpang disebelah Sakura.

"Gaara gila. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sakura tajam pada pria yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kau sudah bertanya dua kali, kau ingin dengar jawabanku lagi?" ucap pria itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan kau lagi, maksudmu apa? Kau ingin menjebakku? Kau ingin teman-temanku membunuhku saat mereka tahu kita ada hubungan? Aku tidak mau ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi jadi pergilah. Soal kejadian waktu ini, aku akan coba melupakan itu."

"Lupakan? Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya?" tanya pria ini balik. Pria itu lalu mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di saku jaketnya. "Aku bahkan masih menyimpan foto telanjangmu," ujarnya polos sambil menjulurkan Sakura gambar dirinya yang tidak berbusana di layar ponsel Gaara.

Sakura terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila." Sakura mencoba untuk merampas ponsel Gaara tapi laki-laki itu dengan gerakan cepat sudah mengamankan ponselnya dalam saku jaketnya. "Gaara aku mohon hapus itu! Ugh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkan foto itu, yang aku inginkan itu kamu, Sakura."

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal, pria ini gila! Ya gila! Entah sejak kapan laki-laki ini terus mengikutinya, terus mengajaknya bicara, terus menghiburnya dan terus menyatakan cinta. Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?

Dia, Sabaku no Gaara. Tidak lebih dari seorang maniak setidaknya _mainset _itu yang ada di otak Sakura sampai dia tidak mau mengakui betapa besarnya pesona laki-laki ini. Dia tampan, pintar dan kaya raya. Diumurnya yang baru dua puluh tahun dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya dan sudah membangun perusahaan sendiri.

Sakura sudah mengenalnya sejak lama semenjak dia SMP, tapi dia selalu ada di kubu yang berseberangan dengan laki-laki ini. Dia dulu bahkan sampai sekarang adalah pengikut Sasuke musuh abadi pria ini. Mereka berdiri pada naugan dua perkumpulan yang berbeda. Mereka dulu saling bertarung tapi Sakura tidak pernah dapat giliran bertarung. Sebenarnya perkumpulan mereka adalah perkumpulan preman yang dipenuhi oleh pria-pria berotot. Tidak ada satu wanitapun yang ikut sebelumnya tapi setelah Sakura muncul dia menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam kubu Sasuke. Iya, dia jago beladiri, dia sudah mematahkan ratusan tulang orang, hampir membunuh puluhan orang hanya demi pengakuan dari Sasuke.

Hanya demi pengakuan dari orang yang dicintainya setengah mati dia sampai melupakan satu paham kenyataan kalau Sasuke tidak pernah memandangnya. Bahkan sampai dia menyerahkan keperawanannya saat dia SMA pada Sasuke dan menjadi antek-antek sexnya selama beberapa tahun laki-laki itu malah tidak menganggapnya. Sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak aktif dalam perkumpulan itu saat dia kuliah Sasuke ikhlas-ikhlas saja, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang lega Sakura berhenti dan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Saat itulah, saat dia keluar dari perkumpulannya Gaara terus mengikutinya, ditambah lagi satu hal. Kau tahu apa itu? Apa yang lebih buruk? Gaara, dia anaknya Terumi-sama bosnya. Selama di kantor redaksi maniak ini terus menggencetnya, mendadak dia jadi rajin mengunjungi ibunya dan menemani Sakura meliput. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Terumi-sama begitu membencinya. Terumi-sama dan ayah Gaara sudah bercerai, Terumi-sama menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha dan ayah Gaara sudah keburu menikah duluan dengan sekretarisnya. Tapi walaupun begitu Terumi-sama sangat menyayangi Gaara, semenjak Gaara rajin mengunjunginya Terumi sepertinya sengaja memberi Sakura tumpukan tugas agar mereka dekat—setidaknya itu firasat Sakura. Dia juga mengangkat Sakura jadi wartawan tetap—padahal dia baru magang enam bulan di Konoha News Time. Mungkin karena 'kedekatannya' dengan Gaara yang notabene adalah anak dari pemimpin redaksi sehingga dirinya menjadi wartawan tetap membuatnya mendapat banyak cemoohan dari rekan kerjanya.

Tapi Sakura cuek dan lebih memilih bekerja keras untuk membuktikan kalau jabatan yang dia dapat sekarang karena _skill_ dan berita-beritanya yang bagus bukan karena kedekatannya dengan maniak ini.

Semenjak itu Gaara terus mengikutinya, sepulang dia dari kampus, dia pasti melihat laki-laki ini dengan kemeja kerja tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil mewahnya meminta Sakura pulang bersamanya. Euwwhhh, Sakura memang tidak bawa mobil ke kampus, jarak kampus dan apartemennya sangat dekat. Boros banget kalau dia bawa mobil, kehematan Sakura-lah yang menjadi celah kesempatan untuk Gaara.

Lama-lama Sakura terjerat juga oleh Gaara. Gaara sudah pernah menciumnya berkali-kali bahkan sebelum Sakura bekerja di Konoha News Time. Tapi titik puncaknya seminggu yang lalu. Hati Sakura hancur-sehancur-hancur-hancurnyaaaaa saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke, awalnya ia berkunjung karena kangen dan sekalian ngobrol tapi bukannya pulang dengan membawa kebahagiaan dia malah pulang dengan membawa hati yang hancur! Bagaimana tidak? Bukan Sasuke yang dia temui, tapi gadis Hyuuga yang menangis meraung-raung di ranjang Sasuke parahnya lagi gadis itu masih SMA dan kau tahu apa lagi? Sasuke yang menculik dan memperkosa gadis itu! Saat itu Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah datarnya. Saat Sakura bertanya apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis ini. Sasuke malah menjawab dengan datar 'kami habis bercinta' dan saat Sakura meminta kejelasan kenapa Sasuke memperkosa gadis ini laki-laki itu menjawab dengan wajah datarnya 'dia sangat menggoda, aku penasaran dengan tubuhnya dan ternyata dia memang hebat' detik itu juga Sakura menghajar laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta tapi jangan sebut dia bos preman kalau dia tidak bisa menghidar dan malah menendang Sakura dari apartemennya.

Saat itulah saat itulah dia benar-benar terpuruk dan bodohnya Gaara datang. Dia datang tanpa banyak bicara dan membiarkan Sakura menangis di dalam pelukannya. Pelan-pelan dia mencium lembut Sakura sangat lembut Sakura sampai terbuai untuk menciumnya lagi dan lagi dan ciuman itu saling bertautan semakin panas sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah melepas pakaian masing-masing. Sakura menginjinkannya, mengijinkannya untuk menembus pertahananya. Malam itu mereka menikmatinya, menikmati persetubuhan dan deru nafsu yang entah kapan munculnya.

Awalnya mereka masih baik-baik saja bahkan sampai keesokan harinya Gaara masih menjemput Sakura. Tapi mendadak Sakura menjauhinya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dan siapa yang salah? Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia hamil? Tapi masa secepat itu.

Gaara menatap dalam gadis rambut merah muda sebahu yang masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya sambil berteriak-teriak. Walaupun gagal, gadis itu masih keras kepala dia terus berusaha walaupun akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengambil ponsel itu dan justru terjatuh dalam dekapan hangat Gaara.

Sakura seperti tersengat listrik saat merasakan kedua lengan besar itu mendekapnya. Hangat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa yang salah sampai kau menjauh." Gaara masih mendekap Sakura yang mendadak membisu. "Awalnya aku senang karena kita sudah dekat, tidak masalah jika kau bekas Sasuke, aku tidak akan mempedulikan hal itu."

"Semuanya salah Gaara, seharusnya aku tidak terbuai dan tidak seharusnya kita bercinta minggu lalu. Itu kesalahan, kesalahanku." Sakura mencoba melepas pelukan Gaara tapi pria itu masih keras kepala dan malah semakin mendekap erat Sakura.

"Itu bukan kesahalan dan bukan juga kebohongan yang kau jadikan alasan." Gaara melepaskan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sakura tampak kacau, kembali menjadi Sakura beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk waktu yang lama. Sakura menangis, dia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Gaara menunggu, menunggu sampai bibir kecil itu terbuka dan memberinya alasan.

"Sebenarnya bukan soal sex kita minggu lalu—yah meskipun itu salah satu hal yang terus aku pikirkan minggu ini—tapi ini soal Sasuke. Dia memintaku menjauhimu. Dia sudah tahu soal hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir ricuh jadi—"

"Jadi kau putuskan untuk menjauhi aku dan ingin melupakan semuanya? Kenapa kau peduli pada Sasuke, dia saja tidak mempedulikanmu. Dia hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat denganku karena aku musuhnya jadi dia mendekatimu sekarang. Jangan percaya padanya dia bajingan." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

Sakura kehabisan akal, tanpa sengaja ia melirik jam di mobilnya sudah pukul tiga pagi! _Deadline foto dan berita! _Tiga jam lagi, Oh Tuhan! Laki-laki ini menghambatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi! _Deadlineku _tiga jam lagi!" usir Sakura tapi Gaara menggeleng dan melipat tangannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas bosan, sudahlah. Dia harus professional. Sakura langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tancam gas menuju apartemennya.

.

0o0o0o0o.

.

Pukul. 03.30 pagi. Sakura langung membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, dengan gerakan cepat dia menyalahkan saklar lampu dan langsung membuka layar laptopnya. Dibelakangnya pemuda berambut merah memasuki apartemen Sakura dan menutup pintu apartemen yang dibuka lebar oleh Sakura.

Gaara masuk dan duduk di ranjangnya. Sakura sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi dia sibuk berkutat dengan layar komputernya, dia memilih foto kemudian mulai mengetik berita. Disela-sela keseriusannya tiba-tiba ada tangan jahil yang menutup laptopnya.

UGH! Sakura menggerang dia melotot ke arah Gaara dan langsung menyerangnya dengan ribuan caci maki.

"Jangan pedulikan itu, sekarang fokuskan perhatianmu pada aku," ujar Gaara dengan santainya.

"Fokuskan perhatianku padamu? Pekerjaanku lebih penting! Tinggal beberapa jam lagi berita ini harus aku kirim. Kau tahu apa yang ibumu lakukan padaku nanti? Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wartawan yang tidak profesional! A—"

"Ibuku tidak akan memarahimu," potong Gaara.

"Apa? Jangan mentang-mentang dia ibumu. Ini pekerjaanku, profesionalitas. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena dianggap licik mendapat jabatan dengan mendekati anak bosku. Ini gengsi pekerjaan apa kata—"

"Sudahlah, aku yang menyuru ibuku untuk memintamu meliput berita kebakaran tadi. Semuanya rencanaku," potong Gaara lagi.

Sakura melotot, dia membuka mulutnya dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau membakar gedungnya?"

Gaara tertawa melihat aksi bodoh Sakura. "Apa kau berpikir begitu? Tadi aku melintasi jalan itu dan aku melihat kebakaran aku lalu menelepon ibukku dan memintanya agar menyurumu meliput. Aku bilang saja agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tenang saja. Ibukku juga sudah mengirim orang lain untuk meliput. Apa kau tidak melihat Shikamaru disana? Oh iya, aku memintanya agar jangan sampai terlihat olehmu."

Sakura menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dia langsung mengarahkannya ke rahang Gaara tapi Gaara menghindar dan malah mempermainkan Sakura. Sakura lantas memukulnya dengan bantal dan memberinya serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku meliput? Aku sampai rela bekerja disaat suasana hatiku sedang resah. Sana pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Gaara langsung merampas bantal Sakura melemparnya kemudian dia menjatuhkan Sakura ke ranjang. Sekarang posisinya menidih Sakura yang berontak.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku bajingan dan tidak ingin melihatku? Lalu siapa yang ingin kau lihat? Si Brengsek Uchiha itu?"

"Kau..." Sakura masih berontak. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Kenapa kau malah membenciku dan mempertahankan si Brengsek itu. Kau selalu marah padaku kau selalu meminta aku menjauh. Apa kau tidak salah sasaran? Disini, dikenyataannya Sasuke yang sudah mempermainkan dan membuangmu tapi kau malah memperjuangkannya dan aku, aku yang ada untukmu. Apa aku pernah mempermainkanmu? Aku serius dengan semua ucapanku."

"Kenapa tidak lihat dari sudut pandangku? Sebenarnya disini aku yang paling tersakiti Sakura. Aku tidak main-main aku siap mengambil resiko walaupun aku sudah tahu akhirnya. Jika Sasuke pergi, kau masih punya aku. Tapi disaat kau pergi aku tidak ada siapa-siapa malah aku mendapat serangan dari kalian. Kau terus menolakku, tapi aku bertahan apalagi alasannya Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet dan puitis sih?" cemooh Sakura, jujur dia tidak ingin terbuai dan percaya pada kenyataan. Iya, dia memang memiliki perasaan untuk laki-laki ini.

"Tidak boleh?" tantang Gaara, dia lalu melepas cengkramannya pada Sakura dia mengangkat Sakura menjadikan posisi Sakura berdiri di pangkuannya. "Kenapa tidak mau menerimaku? Sasuke? Aku bisa kok menghajarnya."

"Ya tidak mau saja," elak Sakura.

"Pembohong," umpat Gaara. Dia segera mengunci Sakura dalam ciumannya. Sakura berontak tapi ujung-ujungnya dia terbuai juga. Jual mahal, Gaara tahu betapa jual mahalnya gadis ini itulah kenapa dia bersabar sekali merayu gadis ini hingga pelan-pelan hatinya luluh.

Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama sampai nafas keduanya habis dan akhirnya mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Padahal bahasa tubuhmu bilang kalau kau ada perasaan padaku tapi kenapa kau terus mengunci mulutmu itu." Gaara membius Sakura dengan manik jadenya, Sakura mencoba berpaling tapi Gaara kembali menarik wajahnya.

"Kau sok tahu sekali. Jangan kepedean," elak Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kau ini memang selalu jual mahal ya?" Selanjutnya Gaara kembali mencium Sakura. Kali ini ciumannya tidak hanya di bibir tapi turun ke leher, pundak dan kemudian dia melepas jaket Sakura dan menarik _tank top_nya ke atas. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang hanya terlapisi bra menjadi pemandangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa pantang menyerah sekali sih? Kau tampan, kaya dan pintar ada banyak wanita yang mau denganmu. Kenapa harus aku?" ucap Sakura disela-sela desahannya saat kedua tangan Gaara bermain dengan payudaranya yang terlapisi bra.

"Karena kau yang aku cari. Gadis SMA tomboy yang keberaniannya tiada tara. Badanmu kecil tapi tenagamu hebat kau pernah menudingku dengan tongkat _baseball_ saat aku hampir saja menghabisi Sasuke. Kau masih ingat saat kau bilang padaku 'Berani Kau Sentuh Lagi Temanku, Mati Kau!' dari sanalah aku kagum padamu. Apalagi saat tahu kisah cintamu yang tragis aku mulai tertarik padamu. Lama-lama perhatianku jadi berubah. Kau memang gadis yang aku cari."

Oh! Sakura mengerang sekarang tubuh bagian atasnya sudah tidak tertutup apapun saat Gaara melempar branya entah kemana.

"A-aku, ugh...hmm... hen...Gaa...ah!"

Sepertinya pagipun akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk mereka**

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Terumi-sama saat Sakura menyerahkan laporannya soal kejadian kebakaran dini hari tadi. Dia tetap pada rencana awal, dia akan minta maaf dan tetap mengumpulkan tugas walaupun _deadline_nya terlambat enam jam! Benar, tadi dia bolos kuliah karena Gaara terus merengkuhnya.

"Jadi peristiwa kebakaran kemarin belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Kerugian dari kejadian ini sekitar milyaran dan banyak pedangan yang—"

"Bukan itu, soal kau dan Gaara. Kalian bertemu kan?" potong Terumi-sama dan langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaaan yang tidak ingin dia jawab.

Sakura mengunci mulutnya, apakah dia harus menceritakannya pada Terumi? Bagian mana yang harus dia ceritakan dan bagaian mana yang harus dia sensor?

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan aura ingin tahu yang menggebu-gebu.

Sakura mengangguk, itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik ya dengannya. Aku rasa dia benar-benar ingin punya istri cepat," ujar Terumi-sama dengan santainya.

Eehhhh? Istri? Buat jadi pacar aja Gaara di-php-in hampir setahun. Jadi istri? Apa mereka punya rencana lain? Dan kenapa respon Terumi-sama begitu? Apa dia menyetujuinya? Wah, gawat.

"Engg, Terumi-sama. Kenapa Terumi-sama responnya begitu? Tidak keberatan? Maksudnya—"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan kau gadis yang malas, keras kepala dan galak tapi dibalik itu kau adalah gadis yang dicintai anakku. Dia, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya membicarakan seorang gadis padaku. Dari kecil dia hidup dengan ayahnya aku sulit menghubunginya dan semenjak kecil dia seperti menjauh dariku tapi setahun yang lalu dia datang dan memanggilku 'ibu' dia bilang dia tertarik dengan seorang wanita di kantorku. Semenjak itu dia jadi rajin berkunjung aku senang rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjadi ibu. Dengan suamiku yang sekarang aku hanya punya anak tiri, aku sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi jadi Gaara adalah satu-satunya darah dagingku. Awalnya aku meragukanmu tapi ternyata dia menemukan gadis yang kuat. Kau sering aku suruh meliput berita yang jauh juga aku beri _deadline_ yang ekstrim jam terbangmu juga aku perbanyak aku ingin mengujimu ternyata kau bisa. Jadi saat aku mengangkatmu jadi wartawan tetap itu semua murni karena kinerjamu kau buat berita yang bagus, kualitas fotomu juga bagus itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Aku," Mei Terumi berdiri kemudian dia menjalan mendekati Sakura, dia membelai lembut pundak Sakura. "Aku titipkan Gaara padamu."

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Kalau kau gigit kukumu seperti itu lama-lama kau bisa tidak punya kuku," ejek Shikamaru saat melihat Sakura duduk cemas di mejanya sambil sibuk menggigit kuku.

"Kenapa? Kau trauma meliput kebakaran kemarin? Bukannya waktu ini kau pernah meliput kecelakaan kereta kenapa cemas seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Kenapa semua orang jadi cerewet padanya sih? Menyebalkan.

"Diam, aku sedang bingung." Sakura lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Cinta itu kenapa serumit ini. Apa kau pernah mengalami cinta yang rumit?" curcol Sakura.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak Terumi-sama?"

Tebakan yanag tepat. Sakura tidak menjawab dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau cinta ya bilang cinta, kalau sayang ya bilang sayang. Nanti diambi orang lho."

"Sok tau banget!" jawab Sakura sewot.

Shikamaru mencoba menahan tawanya. "Tapi dia sayang banget _lho_ sama kamu. Kemarin gimana?"

Oh Tuhan! Jangan sampai semua orang di kantornya tahu sekarang. "Dari mana kamu tahu kalau dia sayang sama aku? Dia itu gila tahu maniak!"

"Beneran, aku ini laki-laki jadi aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Kalau laki-laki yang sudah cinta banget sama seorang perempuan dia akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya. Lihat aja dia udah berapa kali kamu tolak dan sakitin. Kamu udah ngasi dia luka bertubi-tubi tapi dia tetap bertahan pada satu cinta dan itu kamu. Romantis banget!"

Bahkan Shikamaru yang merupakan pegawai muda laki-laki yang paling cuek bisa bilang kalau Gaara itu romantis dan memberikan sederet kalimat puitis yang intinya kalau dia itu jahat dan mempermainkan Gaara. Tuhannnnnn!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponselnnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Dengan gerakan gontai Sakura mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Temui aku di markas sekarang. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan." Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas bosan. Ia harus hadapi keputusannya sekarang.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Di perjalanan menuju markas—sebuah gedung tua yang dulu bekas pabrik yang disulap menjadi tempat perkumpulan oleh Sasuke—ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengundang rasa ingin tahunya. Gedung itu memang harus melewati jembatan, sebuah jembatan sepi yang dibawahnya ada sungai dalam dekat muara. Sakura sudah dua kali membuat berita tentang orang-orang yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jembatan itu membuat mayatnya mengalir ke sungai menuju muara dan akhirnya tidak ditemukan karena hanyut ke laut. Sakura mengerem mendadak mobilnya saat melihat gadis dengan seragam SMA, berambut lavender tengah berdiri di atas tiang-tiang jembatan. Tidak salah lagi dia akan melompat! Bahaya!

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dik, jangan berdiri disana bahaya!" teriak Sakura sambil memegang lengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh, menampakan raut wajah putus asa yang penuh dengan air mata. Mata putih itu! Iya! Itu! Gadis ini! Dia...

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Sakura dia lalu segera menarik kasar gadis itu agar turun dari tiang pembatas jembatan menuju mobilnya. Gadis itu berontak, tapi dia kalah tenaga dari Sakura. Sakura lalu meminta gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya, gadis itu berontak tapi Sakura membentaknya dan memintanya masuk. Akhirnya gadis itu masuk ke mobil Sakura dengan gerakan cepat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintu jaga-jaga kalau gadis ini kabur.

"Kenapa kau berada disana? Kau ingin bunuh diri? Oh Tuhan, apa masalahmu? Kau cantik, masih muda. Memang menurutmu mati adalah solusi yang bagus? Bagaimana dengan orangtua dan keluargamu? Masa depanmu masih panjang. Memang kalau kau mati kau akan tenang? Jika kau melompat mayatmu akan hanyut ke laut, kau tidak akan tenang dan kau akan menjadi hantu!"

Gadis itu masih menangis, isakannya sangat keras. Wajah kecewanya masih seperti kemarin. "Aku tidak pantas hidup lagi, aku ini memalukan lebih baik aku mati."

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah? Tenangkan dirimu dulu! Mati bukan suatu pilihan. Dengar, aku ingin menyadarkanmu agar kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu. Dengar aku adalah seorang wartawan, aku bisa membiarkanmu melompat agar aku dapat berita bagus tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku sayang dengan gadis-gadis sepertimu. Kenapa kau bunuh diri? Putus cinta?"

Gadis itu menangis histeris. Dia mengusap-usap perutnya. Dia lalu menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis.

Mengusap-usap perut? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku hamil kak, aku hamil... padahal aku baru kelas 2 SMA. Aku...aku... sudah tidak punya masa depan. Orangtuaku pasti menanggung malu."

Sakura mengusap-usap wajahnya. Masalah itu memang masalah yang harus dihadapi remaja-remaja seusianya. Cinta memang mematikan, saat kau benar-benar jatuh cinta saat itu kau akan benar-benar jatuh. Dia jadi ingat kebodohannya jadi budak sex Sasuke waktu SMA, untung dia tidak hamil. Entah sudah berapa wanita yang dihamili Sasuke dan tidak ada satupun yang diberi pertanggung jawaban oleh Sasuke. Dulu ada lima orang teman wanita sekelasnya saat SMA yang berhenti sekolah karena hamil. Tunggu dulu, bukannya gadis ini yang tempo hari dia lihat di apartemen Sasuke?

Sakura seperti tersengat listrik. Dia melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan nyalang. "Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

Gadis itu membalikan wajahnya sesaat, kemudian dia kembali menangis keras. "Dia terus memaksaku, aku takut padanya, dia pasti tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Aku takut... aku takut..." Gadis itu kembali menangis.

Dan Sakura membeku sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Disi lain dia masih mengharap Sasuke tapi dia bajingan benar apa kata Gaara, selama ini dia mencintai orang yang salah. Dan sekarang dia menghancukan masa depan gadis SMA yang dia lihat sendiri nyaris bunuh diri. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya lagi.

Sakura lantas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tancap gas.

"Kak, k-kita mau ke-kemana?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Meminta pertanggung jawaban," ujar Sakura tegas.

.

0o0o0o

.

Gedung tua bekas pabrik itu masih sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah. Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung itu sambil membawa. Anak-anak tidak terlihat kaget saat melihat Hinata ada bersama Sakura. Berarti Sasuke sudah sering mengajaknya kemari.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Di dalam sana Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada dia merokok sambil menatap jendela. Tampan dan sexy, pemandangan itu bagaikan surga dunia tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Sasuke memandangnya menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. Hinata menunduk dia ingin pergi tapi tangan Sakura keburu menghalanginya.

"Rupanya kau datan membawa kejutan ya," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura tidak meresponnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi nampaknya kau punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan." Sasuke mendekati mereka—bukan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke mencengkram pipi Hinata. "Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan kenapa kau sekarang bersamanya?"

"Sasuke lepaskan dia!" hardik Sakura tajam. Dia lalu menarik Hinata sehingga dia berada dibelakangnya sementara dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk jangan main-main dengan anak dibawah umur. Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depannya," tukas Sakura tajam.

"Apa? Dia hamil? Kenapa kau yang bicara. Kalau ini memang masalah penting kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang bicara padaku Hinata?" Sasuke mencoba mendekati Hinata tapi Sakura menghalanginya.

"Kau juga tidak usah jadi pahlawan penghianat!" tuding Sasuke pada Sakura. Dia lalu menarik Sakura dan melemparnya ke sofa. "Kau keluar dari kelompok dan berhubungan dengan Gaara. Apa yang kalian rencanakan? Ingin menghancurkanku?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura masih tetap tenang dia mendecih. "Apa hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu? Balas dendam. Seberapa banyak dosamu dan kejahatan yang kau lakukan pada orang lain sehingga kau takut jika suatu saat kau yang dihancurkan? Itu karma, suatu saat kau pasti akan mendapatkannya." Sasuke ingin menampar Sakura tapi Sakura mengunci tangannya.

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Sakura untuk Sasuke. Begitu keras sampai Sasuke tersungkur di lantai.

"Aku mencintaimu, bertahun-tahun. Semua aku lakukan untukmu semua aku berikan padamu. Nyawaku, cintaku, keperawananku tapi apa yang kau beri? Kau hanya memberi penderitaan. Aku keluar karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku sudah lelah kau sakiti dan Gaara datang, dia datang membawa kehangatan untukku. Dan terimakasih Sasuke Uchiha, kau sudah menyadarkanku tentang arti cinta yang sebenarnya."

"Memang kau yakin Gaara akan menerimamu jika dia tahu kau bekasku?" cemooh Sasuke sembari mengelap darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Dia sudah tahu dan dia tidak keberatan." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan lama sangat sengit. "Dia bahkan menerimaku jauh dibanding diriku yang menerima keadaanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli, keluar dari markasku penghianat! Sebelum aku menghancurkanmu aku tidak peduli jika kau wanita atau bukan!" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Wajahnya penuh akan amarah.

"Aku akan pergi, sebelum kau minta tapi aku membawa gadis ini, dan kau belum mengambil pertanggung jawabanmu."

"Apa yang kalian mau? Tanggung jawab apa? Ini urusanku dengan Hinata biar dia yang bicara kau tidak usah ikut campur. Tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata."

Sakura melirik Hinata, Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia disini."

"Kenapa? Dia sudah pernah aku perkosa apa lagi hal buruk yang akan aku lakukan? Ini urusanku dengannya kau orang asing tidak ada urusan!" Sasuke masih keukeuh dengan keputusannya.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Hinata dia mau bersamamu atau tidak." Sakura lalu melirik Hinata yang berdiri ketakutan.

Hinata membeku, Sasuke lalu mendekatinya membisikan sesuatu. Lama mereka berbicara dengan volume suara kecil sampai akhirnya suasana mendadak hening.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!" perintah Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi—"

"Pergi!" teriak Sasuke. "Dia adalah tanggung jawabku!"

"Hei, Gaara cari mati kau ya! Apa yang kau cari!"

"Berani sekali kau mau ku hajar?"

Ada banyak suara hiruk pikuk terdengar dari luar sana dari pintu yang terbuka sosok berambut merah itu muncul bersama sebuah tongkat baseball besi yang dia gantung di pundaknya.

"Apa kalian masih lama? Apa si brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" ujar Gaara sembari melihat mereka bergantian.

"Dasar pasangan menjijikan! Setan bawa gadis jalang ini keluar dari markasku!" usir Sasuke dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "Kau ingin berkelahi rupanya baiklah akan—"

Saat Sasuke ingin maju tangan Hinata menghalanginya ia menarik lengan Sasuke agar tidak maju. "Onee-san, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian pergilah," ujar Hinata.

Sakura terbelalak dia menggeleng tapi Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah hamil, tidak ada hal buruk lagi yang akan terjadi padaku,"

Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kau bisa disiksa dan dibunuh oleh dia! Dia bajingan!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke lantas memelototinya. Gaara mendekat, menarik Sakura.

"Biarkan masalah ini mereka yang selesaikan," ujar Gaara. Sakura masih tidak terima.

Gaara lalu merogoh Sakunya. Ia lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata. Sakura mendelik! Itu ponsel yang berisi foto bugilnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ini ponsel baru, aku punya banyak ponsel. Kau aman," bisik Gaara pada Sakura. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, nanti aku akan telepon polisi," ujar Gaara sembari menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Hinata.

"A-arigatou ne. Tapi tidak usah, aku sudah ada ponsel." Hinata menolaknya, Sasuke lalu melemparnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Pergi!" usir Sasuke kali ini kalau sampai mereka tidak pergi dia bisa lepas kendali.

Sakura lalu memungut ponsel Gaara setelah itu Gaara menariknya untuk pergi.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Dia gadis yang cantik, dan baik hati kenapa nasibnya malang bisa kena taring bajingan itu," rengek Sakura sembari menahan tangis.

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" ejek Gaara.

Sakura merengut, dia benar-benar kepikiran soal Hinata. Apa dia baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai dia diminta meliput korban pembunuhan yang manyatnya hanyut di sungai dan mayatnya adalah mayat pelajar SMA yang kondisinya hamil. Dia jadi sedih sendiri. Wartawan memang pekerjaan yang perlu mental baja.

"Hei, sudah malam. Mau balik?" tawar Gaara sembali melihat bintang-bintang yang memenuhi langit pantai. Ombak mengalir dengan tenang, tapi angin malam menusuk-nusuk kulit, tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Nanti dulu aku masih kepikiran," rengek Sakura.

"Sakura, aku menemukan sesuatu disini," ujar Gaara sembari menggali-gali sesuatu di pasir. Sakura menoleh dan mendekatinya, Gaara masih asik menggali tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu hanya ada air yang keluar dari lubang yang dia gali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau membodohiku ya?" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Tidak, memang tadi aku melihat sesuatu," bela Gaara. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, dia terus memperhatikan Gaara menggali tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Dia jadi ikut membantu Gaara menggali tapi hanya ada air laut yang muncul dari lubang yang dia cari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sakura.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Apa? Kau membodohiku."

"Benar, aku sudah menemukan belahan hatiku."

Glek. Gaara merayunya. Kok menyeramkan ya? Dia jadi merinding.

Tiba-tiba Ada sebuah kilata cahaya yang ada di depan hidungnya. Sakura mundur, itu cicin. Dengan batu permata berwarna merah muda di tengahnya. Cicin itu dilapisi oleh kotak kaca dengan pola kupu-kupu.

"Kau tidak pernah mau jadi pacarku. Kalau jadi istri apa kau mau?"

Sakura tertawa, dia menutup mulutnya. Jujur dia terharu, dia bahkan tertawa sambil menangis. "Jadi pacar saja sudah tidak mau, masa jadi istri mau. Kamu ini, lucu banget."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi aku ditolak lagi?"

Sakura nampak berpikir. "Aku tidak menolak tapi aku pending dulu. Tunggu sampai aku lulus kuliah bagaimana?"

"Kamu bodoh begitu, dua tahun lagi belum tentu lulus. Kadaluarsa cincinnya. Tidak jadi ah," ujar Gaara sebal sembari menutup dan memasukan kembali cincinnya ke saku.

"Ih tidak bisa! Kenapa kau masukan lagi! Dasar payah! Kau membelinya untukku kan? Berikan padaku!" Sakura lalu berusaha merongoh saku celana Gaara tapi Gaara menghalang-halanginya.

"Mau menikah tidak?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Wajah Sakura merah semerah tomat. "Bodoh! Berikan cincinnya!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

*: Itu arti jadi judulnya. Judulnya itu ada di kamus slang bahasa inggrisku.

**: pikirin aja lanjutannya yaa aku enggak kuat bikinnya :')

_Hallo, kalian pasti mikir aku masih hutang 3 fict tapi kok bisa update fict baru?_

_Hmmm, ini baru aku buat siang tadi lhoo, iseng. Kesel sama deadline berita buat dimuat di majalah sekolah sama buat salah satu koran lokal. Deadlinenya masih lama lho tapi temen-temen aku gawat. Males deh jadinya kepikiran aja bikin gini mwehehe :3_

_Rated M tapi kok lemonnya dikit? Kalo pingin nyari esek-esek langsung aja nonton film porno gak usah baca fict biar real itu biar enggak usah isi bayang-bayangin lagi nyahahaha. Emang sih umurku udah mencukupi tapi aku pamali bikinnya. Sudah cukup jangan paksa aku untuk bikin fict rated M lagi :"((((((((((((((((((((_

_Btw, bagi yang nanya soal fictku yang CSP, TWB dan Hitamku soal kelanjutannya pasti lanjut kok __ Cuma aku lagi dilanda kebosanan aja makannya rada lama. Aku baru balik dari java tour dan kesibukan kecilku jadi ceritanya rada lupa jadi aku harus ulang bacanya. Sekalian aja aku kasi tahu kalo fict hitamku sudah proses. Lalalala jingjingjing~~ _

_Udah enggak usah ngomongin itu. Ini fict one shoot. Bagaimana? Puas? Mau dipuasin lagi? ;;) aku makek Saku, Gaara sih. Saku ceritanya aku gitu tapi boong :p _

_Mungkin aku akan banyak pake pekerjaan wartawan buat karakter di cerita-ceritaku. :") keren kan? Hahahaha :D_

_Okay happy reading minaa REVIEW yaaa.. nanti aku bakal sering bikin fict oneshoot deh kalo lagi boring. Akhir kata thanks for come in! Emotejantungjantung buat kalian! :*_


End file.
